1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for intermittently feeding a web-shaped workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of the kind mentioned above is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,011 and 3,784,075. This apparatus includes two feeding rollers oscillatingly rotated rotating in opposite senses relative to each other. The feeding rollers receive a workpiece between them and in synchronism with the times they reverse their respective senses of rotation, move towards each other into a feeding position and away from each other into an idling position. An arresting mechanism for the workpiece is rendered operative in synchronism with the movement of the feeding rollers from their feeding position into their idling position and inoperative when the rollers move from the idling position into the feeding position. This known apparatus needs, therefore, a special mechanism for adjusting the individual operating members in dependence upon the thickness of a prevailing web, which adjusting causes obviously a stopping of the apparatus during a certain time span and which includes additional operating members, which are subject to wear during the normal operation.